(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a post-processing apparatus, an image forming system, and a post-processing method.
(ii) Related Art
When producing a booklet or the like, post-processing such as side edge removal (vertical trimming) for removing (cutting) the side edge of a sheet or a booklet is performed after image formation. The removed side edge is stored in a storing box.